


For You - On This Stupid Fucking Holiday

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4A][Script Offer][Bratty][Pre-Recorded][Fuck Valentine's Day][Clit-Sucker][Multiple Orgasms][No Genitals Mentioned for the Listener][1 L-Bomb][Dirty Talk][Office Bathroom Masturbation][Surprisingly Sweet][contest21}
Kudos: 3





	For You - On This Stupid Fucking Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She's sweet and sassy and just giving the listener some shit. Of course she loves them. Doesn't mean she can't bust their chops, though. 
> 
> Have FUN.
> 
> Author's Notes: I actually don't have anything against Valentine's Day, but I thought this would just be funny and sweet and appeal to... well. You know who you are.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(She clears her throat:) Hey. You know who this is.

Your dirty little slut.

Your horny little fuckdoll.

You know what this was for. 

(Laughing) And, I hate your fucking * guts * right now. So fucking much.

(A beat) Like, seriously. I'm so mad right now. 

(Laughing) Like... yes. At * you. *

Look, you already know that I think this is a stupid fucking holiday that I don't give a shit about. 

All I wanted was for you to make * good * on your promise, that on this stupid fucking holiday that I don't give a shit about, that we were going to be together.

That you were going to come up with something * special * to distract me from this stupid fucking holiday that I don't give a shit about, using * all * of my greedy fucking holes.

(A beat) I * did * get your package last night. It was very nice.

The gourmet chocolates * were * a nice touch. 

But, you...

Oh, you... cheeky little * shit. * 

A new sex toy, huh? A fucking * clit* - sucker?

And, instructions on how you wanna hear me use it?

Oh, no. 

No-no-no.

Not when I'm this mad at you. 

Here, listen: (SFX: a piece of paper being ripped apart) Hear that? Those are the instructions. That I don't give a shit about on this stupid fucking holiday.

You know. Because I hate you. 

So, you know what your horny little fucktoy is doing?

(Giggling) I'm at work right now. 

The office is... almost completely empty right now. And, it doesn't matter.

I'm in the boss's private bathroom – don't ask how I got the key, but let me just say it is * far * more spacious and smells * so * much better than the other bathrooms. 

He's been doing the Zoom thing. Same with his assistants. Or anyone else who'd have any business back here. 

I figured... 

Oh, you * know * what I figured. 

Because, I hate you. So much right now.

And, I know what gets * you * going as well as you know what gets * me * going. 

How many times have you made me cum – or, teased me until I almost did – in public bathrooms and hidden away corners and parks and - 

God, we've done some * ridiculous * shit, haven't we? 

(Giggling) My only regret... is that I don't have any coworkers I could drag back here, to fuck me as I record this.

I know how much you love to hear your little fuckslut get used... almost as much as you love using her yourself...

(A beat. Soberly.) I really... was looking forward to that, you know. 

(Sighs) I miss you, babe. 

I'm... I'm sorry. But, I do. 

For the first time... * ever *... I actually wasn't... dreading this stupid fucking holiday. 

For once. 

I had something to look forward to.

I had * you * to look forward to. 

(Soft laugh) Oh, shut * up. * I can already hear you making some corny joke to make me laugh. 

Or, remind me that I'm * awfully * sentimental for a horny degenerate about to make herself cum in a public bathroom...

But, how's that song go? “Even bad girls know good love?”

(A beat. Softly.) You know how much of a bad girl I am. So... yeah. 

We do.

(A beat. Clears throat.) So. Right now? I fucking * hate * you. 

And, I'm not edging with this... with this fucking demon.

But: I * am * going to make myself cum. 

And cum.

And cum.

And, you're going to sit there. And, listen to me do it. 

And, to make it up to me? * You're * not going to cum... until I tell you to.

(Giggling) You * better * play along. I swear, I'll know if you don't. You understand me?

This fucktoy is taking control on this stupid fucking holiday that I don't give a shit about.

So. (SFX: she turns on the clit-sucker, close to the mic/phone so we can hear it clearly) Can you hear that? 

Yeah. Guess where it's going.

(SFX: She turns it back off.) But... not yet. No. 

You know what's the best thing about coming in to the office these days? Every day is casual Friday. (Laughing) So, I have on my favorite pair of jeans and tennis shoes and one of your hoodies I stole a few months ago.

Sorrynotsorry?

It still kinda smells like you. (A beat, brattily) Which, right now, I kinda fucking hate, but...whatever. 

You know what I'm wearing underneath?

What I was planning on wearing for you: one of those barely there bras. Matching thong. 

(Melodramatically) Both * black. * Because, fuck this stupid holiday that I don't give a shit about.

Ahem.

So. I'm gonna... gonna take off this hoodie. And, pull these pants down to my ankles, just like... this. 

And, I'm going to lean back on this seat, get myself...as comfortable as I can...

And... I think I'm going to check to see... just how wet I am right now. Hold on.

Hmmm. Not... not too bad, actually. I mean... (Giggling) This seat is still fucking * cold, * you know?

But... maybe, just maybe... if I just rubbed my clit for a little bit...

Shhshhshh. You, get your fucking hands off of yourself. No. You don't get to play with yourself yet. 

Oh, no. Keep those hands out of your pants.

I'll tell you when you can start. So, you better... you better fucking not. 

But, me? (Giggles... then lets out a soft moan as she plays with herself) Oh, I get to have some * fun. * 

You want my pussy nice and wet, don't you? 

You want to make sure... that I'm nice and soaked... before I start using this demon toy, right?

Then, shush. And, listen. 

Don't... don't fucking start anything. 

Just... listen to me. (And... she plays with herself, knowing full well we are her CAPTIVE audience. Let this happen for however long or short you'd like – but, eventually -) There we go. Let's see... see how easily a finger... or two... can slide inside...

Oh. Oh * fuck.* 

Well. That... that happened quite... uh. Easily. (Giggling) Do you... do you mind if I just... you know.

Think about... all the ways you can fuck me with your fingers... as I use mine inside of me right now? 

(Brattily) Awww, so sweet of you, thank you so much. (Giggling...and moaning as she starts fucking herself with her fingers.) God... this feels so good, baby...

But... yours would feel so much better. You know that, right? 

Especially... especially with me sitting on your lap...my legs widespread...

And, you... you grabbing my tits with one hand... and your other between my legs... 

Fingers... fingers buried deep... deep inside of my cunt...

Making me... making me buck my hips back against you...

Making me... making me moan... like the horny little slut that you fucking * make * me...

I fucking... hate you... so much. So. Fucking. Much.

I hate... how you can turn me on... with just a look.

My... my wetness... dripping down my thighs... with just... just a smirk.

Fuck you. 

Fuck. You.

Oh, fuck, I need you, baby.

I need you to make me cum. 

Here, you wanna... hear how bad? (And... she holds the phone to her pussy so we get a wonderfully clear sound of that WAP[TM]. However long or short, your call! But, she's getting closer and closer to the edge) 

Do you want to touch yourself now, baby? Do you want to enjoy listening to me... nearly as much... as I enjoy thinking about you?

Put... put your hand down your pants.

That's it. 

Don't... don't start anything. I swear to God. 

Nothing.

Just down your pants.

Just hold it there.

And, listen. Listen to me fucking... fucking get myself off.

Listen.

Listen.

Don't start.

Not yet.

I still... still fucking...

Fucking...

Hate... 

Hate...

You – fuck, I'm gonna – (And... ORGASM! YAAAAAAAY! She laughs a little after her comedown, then:) Oh man. Even... even *pretend * hate-fucking is a lot of fun, isn't it?

(A beat) Did... did you start playing with yourself? 

Or... for once in your life... you decided to * listen * and do as you were told?

Hmmm?

If you... if you * didn't * - well.

You should turn this off. Right now.

I mean it. 

Turn it off. 

Because, you don't deserve... deserve what happens next. You'll have to earn it.

And, I'll know if you've cheated. You know I will.

But...

(SFX: the clit-sucker is turned back ON) If you've been... been good...

Then, I'll be good.

I'll be your good little fuckslut. 

With her greedy fucking holes. 

With her sensitive... little clit...

(Whispering) I know how much you love... hearing me work through... being so overstimulated...

Love... hearing me be your good little fuckslut... who'll take it... for * you. * 

(She places the toy on herself. Give us that moment of wordless, beautiful pleasure... however long or short. Then:) Fuck. 

(Ok, so this next part: wherever orgasm(s) make sense to you, go for it. Pick up wherever. All good.) It's... it's so fucking * much. * 

Start.

Start playing.

With yourself.

Right. 

Right fucking now.

Now, baby.

I need to know.

Know... know that you need me.

Need me. 

To be * good. * 

Legs are spread.

Wide.

For you.

Listen.

Listen to me.

Wish you were here.

Watching me. Right now.

Grabbing me. By the throat.

Telling me. I'm such a dirty little whore.

I am.

Tell me I'm a dirty little whore.

Your. Dirty. Little. Whore.

For getting off. 

In the fucking bathroom.

At work.

Missing you.

Missing the way.

You get me off.

Like no else can.

Or does.

Can you...

Can you cum with me?

I'm so close. 

So close again.

Please?

Please cum with me?

In... in five?

Four...

Three...

Two...

One... cum, cum with me, cum for me – (Etc, etc – and, ORGASM! YAAAAAAAY! AGAIN! And, look, if you wanna keep going, go for it to your heart's content. TREAT YO' SELF. But, whenever it's over and done with... another round of giggles happens, and:) Holy shit.

Holy. Shit. 

I'm... I'm such a mess right now. (Laughing) Oh man.

(A beat) Hey... hey, did you cum with me? I mean... did you cum.. at all?

I hope you did. 

Because... that's... that's what really... brought me over the edge.

Thinking of me. Making you cum. 

(A beat) I miss you, babe. I really do.

And... yeah. Fuck this stupid holiday that I don't give a shit about.

But... I still wish I could've spent it with you.

Happy Valentine's Day, babe. I love you. 

(Giggles) You'll just...just have to make it up to me next time you can get your greedy hands all over me, yeah?

And... send over those instructions again. They * did * look like fun...

Bye. 

\---END---


End file.
